1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning cassette for magnetic heads in a magnetic medium drive, comprising a housing, corresponding to the magnetic medium cassette, with a blocking or braking device for the magnetic medium, a cleaning means instead of the magnetic medium and a container with cleaning fluid and a suitable solenoid non-return valve therefor.
Such a magnetic medium cassette is known, for example, in the form of a magnetic tape cassette or a cassette with a magnetic disk, for example a diskette, in each case for data recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
For audio and video tape cassettes, dry cleaning cassettes are known, by means of which only the pole faces of the head near the gap are abrasively removed, with all the associated disadvantages. DE-A-32 46 877 also discloses a cleaning cassette for the compact cassette system, an endless cleaning tape being provided with cleaning fluid by means of a mechanical cam and piston control whenever the cassette is inserted into the equipment and a winding hub is driven.
The fluid is in this case provided in a receiving cavity of the cassette and passes via a metering device and an outlet valve on to the cleaning tape and consequently also on to the signal heads. On account of the complex control mechanism and the additional endless tape, this cleaning system is very expensive.
It is also possible in another configuration to design a roller in the cassette with a core and a bypass section of absorbent material, so that when the cleaning tape is driven, it is provided with cleaning fluid.